Un Amour Secret
by Mymi-crazy
Summary: Angelus est de retour... l'atmosphere est plutot tendus dans l'hôtel quand Wesley et Fred s'échangent un baiser. De ce baiser se développe un amour secret...Mélange entre les émissions et mon imagination! J'espere que vous aimerez!
1. Intro

Depuis mon séjour a Pylea, il y a quelque chose de différent en moi. Depuis mon séjour a Pylea, quelque chose me ronge à l'intérieur. je le sens en moi, dans mon ventre, je le sens dans mon estomac... Depuis mon séjour, une chose, un sentiment appeler amour vie en moi. c'est a cet endroit que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, si fragile et si forte à la fois. elle est revenu avec nous a Los Angeles et vous pouvez me croire quand j'affirme avoir été plus heureux que jamais a cette annonce. nous sommes revenu a l'hôtel, elle restait sans cesse cloîtré dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que très rarement. Mais ces courtes apparitions par mis nous m'emplissait d'un bien être indescriptible. Puis avec le temps ces courtes apparitions furent de plus en plus longes, ne pouvant qu'amplifier mes sentiments envers cette jeune fille. enfin, elle est définitivement sortie de sa chambre pour passer ses journées avec nous. quelques semaines plus tard, mon cœur c'est déchirer quand j'ai vu Winifred et Charles échanger leur premier baiser... du moins je crois qu'il sagissait bien de leur premier baiser. Puis j'ai lu cette maudite prophétie... j'ai trahis Angel, perdu la confiance de mon amour et couché avec l'ennemie. Je parle bien entendu de Lilah. Puis la bande m'ont "accordé leur pardon" bien que je sache qu'ils n'oublieront jamais ma trahison. une seule personne semble m'avoir réellement pardonné et c'est bien la seule qui importe, Fred. Et nous voici maintenant, toute la bande dans l'hôtel, regardant notre chef enfermé dans une cage métallique au sous sol. Ce n'est plus Angel, ce n'est plus notre patron mais Angelus. je crains que notre plan échoue qu'il blesse Fred, qu'il blesse les autres. s'il ce libérait... Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences...


	2. L'attaque surprise

Spécification: Je tiens a préciser que les personnage de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent a Josh Whedon ainsi qu'a tout ceux ayant un lien avec cet émission.

Note pour les lecteurs: J'ai écris ma fanfic en me basant sur les évènements réels des émissions souless et la suite. tout les moments venant de mon imagination seront entre >...> Mis appart les pensées de Wesley.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Me voila donc assis au sous sol, fusil tranquillisant a la main. Fred est a l'étage avec Gunn, Lorne et Cordélia. Elle regarde le moniteur, observe probablement notre nouvel ennemie. La caméra que nous avons installer pour s'assurer que tout allait bien au sous sol est braqué sur Angelus et moi. J'essaie justement de tirer les verres du nez de ce démon afin d'avoir plusieurs informations sur la bête mais celui ci ne semble pas vouloir répondre a mes questions. Il change de sujet, le détourne vers moi. Ce vampire sans âme dit haut et fort que je désire mettre fin a l'apocalypse pour la simple et bonne raison qui est en fait: impressionné la fille, impressionner fred. Il n'a pas tout a fait tord... Cependant, je contourne sa réponse, tente d'avoir les informations désiré mais... il revient à la charge.

Angelus: "Je paris qu'il adore frotter son crâne chauve et luisant contre sa peau douce et laiteuse. hum... quel délice!"

Je baisse la tête, détourne le regard. Je devais m'y attendre! Cette réplique était du Angelus tout comme le décrit les livres. Angelus est tellement pathétique... mais un redoutable adversaire. Je dois avouer que sa réplique m'a touché. Je sais bien qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils font fort probablement l'amour mais cette réplique me rappelle que jamais je n'aurai Fred.

Angelus: "Allons Wesley, tout le monde est au courant pour ton petit béguin!"

Angelus de nouveau a la charge! Je garde silence, regarde la caméra. J'espère peut-être, en la fixant, réussir a voir de l'autre coté des câbles électriques et du moniteur la réaction de Fred. Elle sourit? Elle est choqué? est-elle flatté ou dégoûté? J'aimerais à ce moment précis, voir son regard afin d'y lire ses pensées. Je me retourne à nouveau vers Angelus.

Wesley: "Tu as trouvé et exploité un point faible, bien joué! On peut passer à autres choses?"

Il était temps, Angelus me parle de ce que je veux savoir mais transfert à nouveau les questions pour me ridiculiser. Il essaie d'atteindre mes points faible mais je réussis a ramener le sujet sur la bête. Il ce refuse de répondre a nos question... il détourne a nouveau le sujet sur la... relation entre Cordélia et Connor! j'ignorais qu'ils avaient couché ensemble! Cette révélation m'étonne au plus haut point mais je contrôle mes expressions facial, je ne dois pas me laisser impressionné par quoi que ce sois, pas face a Angelus. Puis il change vivement de sujet en hurlant qu'il veut a boire. Je remonte donc l'escalier et le dit aux autres qui semblent avoir été distrait un moment. Fred se porte volontaire, suivit de Gunn. Je pose mon arme et regarde le moniteur, croisant mes bras contre mon torse. Ils parlent, Angelus tentent de les amadoué comme toujours. Les poings serré d'anxiété je fixe sans relâche le moniteur, voyant Fred s'approcher avec le tabouret, lui rappelant mentalement d'être prudente. Il pousse la table roulante sur elle, il l'agresse, la prend par le cou. Je saisis aussitôt mon arme, vois Gunn relâcher le sien et j'accourre aussitôt. Je pointe le fusil sur le vampire sans âme et tire aussitôt une fléchette tranquillisante. Mon cœur semble avoir cessé de battre sous la panique mais heureusement Angelus dé serre son étreinte et tombe sur le sol, lui laissant sa liberté. aussitôt ceci fait, elle ce lance dans les bras de son amoureux et ce reprochant ses actes. Je lui rappelle que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'Angelus est imprévisible mais qu'ils ce sont jeté dans la gueule du loup et qu'ils ne devaient jamais relâcher leur armes. Je remonte les escaliers et l'entends lui dire:

Fred: "Heureusement que tu étais là!"

Je me retourne, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Je soupire, baisse les yeux et quitte la place. J'entre dans mon bureau, m'assoie sur ma chaise. Seul Gunn est son héros! Je l'ai sauvé moi et c'est seulement Gunn qu'elle remercie! Jamais je ne l'aurai... jamais...


	3. Le Baiser

Spécification: Je tiens a préciser que les personnage de cette fan fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent a Josh Whedon ainsi qu'a tout ceux ayant un lien avec cet émission.

Note pour les lecteurs: J'ai écris ma fan fic en me basant sur les évènements réels des émissions Souless et la suite. tout les moments venant de mon imagination seront entre >...> Mis à part les pensées de Wesley.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Environ 10minutes plus tard.**

Je suis devant mon bureau, repensant à plusieurs choses mais un son particulièrement délicieux vient a mes oreilles. La voix de Fred.

Fred: "Wesley..."

Je me retourne, la regarde étonné de la voir devant moi.

Wesley: "Oui?" Un court moment de silence ce pose entre nous deux... je décide donc de le rompe. "Angelus a parlé d'une épée dans le rêve d'Angel. J'ai pensé..."

Je remarque a ce moment qu'un livre ce trouve ouvert dans mes main. Je le ferme, ne termine pas ma phrase t la fixe. Elle semble plutôt préoccupé. Elle ne semble pas avoir envies de parler d'Angelus. Je l'écoute donc parler.

Fred: "Je voulais te remercier. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé pile a cet instant..."

Elle regarde derrière elle par l'ouverture qu'est la porte ouverte. Je fais la même chose pour constater que Gunn n'est pas avec elle et qu'il ne vient pas.

Wesley: "Il n'est pas la?"

Fred: "C'est..." Elle baisse la tête, je la dévore des yeux puis, une pensée me frappe. Jamais je ne goûterai a ses lèvres, jamais je ne lui dirai Je t'aime. Mais maintenant, elle connaît mes sentiments à son égard. Angelus les a dévoilé. C'est l'occasion de lui prouver qu'Angelus disait vrai. Et Gunn n'est pas la. Je dois a tout pris exaucé mes rêves une seule fois. Pour un seul et unique moment de bonheur, je dois suivre mes hormones, mon instinct. Mais Fred prend la parole a nouveau et je sors aussitôt de mes pensées. "Charles a entendu ce qu'Angelus a dit. Ce qu'il a raconté sur..."

Wesley: "Moi"

Fred: "Oui et..."

Wesley: "Ce que je ressens pour toi."

Je devais le dire et venant de ma bouche, ces mots semblent avoir l'effet escompté. Elle semble réalisé qu'Angelus disait vrai tout l' heure. Elle semble mal alaise.

Fred: "Oui, c'est très gentil il n'y a rien de mal a ça!"

C'est maintenant, c'est le moment propice à agir. Sans réfléchir, j'ai suivis les hurlements de mon cœur en m'approchant d'elle. Ma main droite ce glisse sans hésitation sur sa joue gauche. Sa peau est douce et chaude...

Wesley: "Si!"

Je la fixe un moment. Nous nous regardons durant un instant puis je me penche vers elle pour poser un rapide baiser contre ses lèvres. elle ne me repousse pas et garde ses yeux fermé. A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, je ressent la demande de mes lèvres de recevoir a nouveau cette douce caresse. Je l'embrasse a nouveau, sa main ce glisse contre mon torse, elle me rend mon baiser, y participe. Je peux sentir sa main remonter vers ma nuque, un grand frisson parcoure ma colonne vertébrale, j'espère ce moment depuis si longtemps! Je sens que je vais fondre... Nos lèvres se séparent, elle ne dit rien. nous nous fixons en silence, son regard est remplis d'étonnement mais semble être bien loin du dégoût et du regret. >Elle s'approche a nouveau de moi mais> Gunn s'approche tout en parlant.

Gunn: "Qui est-ce qui surveille le moniteur?" Fred ce retourne vivement, me tournant dos, je fais de même et Gunn reprend parole. "Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Fred: "Il n'y a rien!"

Je ferme les yeux. elle a jeté sa réponse beaucoup trop rapidement, trop subitement. Gunn a probablement tout comprit. Je reste dos a lui, regardant les feuilles sur mon bureau.

Gunn: "il vient pas de..."

Fred: "Bien sur que non! Charles tu as raison, le moniteur..."

Je me retourne en m'appuyant contre mon bureau et les regardent, Gunn semble colérique.

Gunn: "Tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que vous fabriquiez."

Fred: "Mais rien on faisais juste..."

Elle s'interromps, son regard ce tourne vers moi alors que je me redresse en la fixant. Pour sa part, Gunn reprend à nouveau parole.

Gunn: "vous faisiez quoi? Des recherches!"

Son ton de voie est si ironique, colérique et il ne me plait pas du tout. Je le sens plutôt agressif et l'entendre parler sur ce ton de voix a Fred me plait encore moins. Sans m'en rendre compte, je prend aussitôt la défense de Fred.

Wesley: "Adresses - toi à moi, laisses Fred en dehors de ça."

Gunn: "C'est plutôt toi qui devrais laisser Fred!"

Fred: "Oh! Hé! Je suis là!"

Gunn: "Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment vous vous regardez!"

Il s'avance vers moi en prononçant ses paroles alors que je regarde Fred après ses paroles. Nos regards ce croisent un bref moment avant qu'elle ne brise ce croisement pour intercepter Gunn avec ses paroles ce qui fait en sorte qu'il ce retourne vivement vers elle.

Fred: "Charles s'il te plait!"

Gunn: "Et toi à toujours te jeté dans ses bras à chaque fois que ça va pas comme si j'étais pas assez bien!"

Fred: "Non je t'assure que..." son regard croise le mien un instant. elle me fixe, garde silence puis elle secoue faiblement la tête pour regarder à nouveau Gunn. "Si on en discutaient au calme?"

Il ce tourne à nouveau vers moi avec un regard remplis de haine de colère et de rage en me disant assez froidement.

Gunn: "Je te préviens je t'interdis de l'approcher!" Je le fixe, indifférent a ses paroles alors qu'il recommence de plus bel. "J'en ai marre de te voir lui tourner autour, c'est ma nana!" Mes sourcils ce froncent aussitôt. Je croise le regard de Fred qui comprend aussitôt mes pensées. Si je ne me retenais pas je lui sauterais probablement au visage. Comment peut-il la traiter comme un objet! Ma nana! Fred est une femme et non une nana! "tu sais Wess, ça fait un bout de temps que je vois clair dans ton jeu!"

Wesley: "Je n'ai aucun compte a te rendre!"

Gunn: "Quand tu veux quelque chose tu te sers!" Je fixe Gunn un moment alors que quelqu'un s'interpose entre nos regards. Il s'agit de Fred qui ce place entre nous deux, de dos a moi, poussant Gunn a l'extérieur de la pièce, marchant devant lui, les mains contre son torse. Je contourne aussitôt mon bureau et les suis. "Tant pis si sa appartiens a quelqu'un d'autre!"

Fred: "Arrêtes!"

Wesley: "Je n'avais pas compris que Fred était ta propriété!"

Fred: "Arrête qu'est-ce qui te prend!"

Je la regarde, elle s'adressait a Gunn. Je suis soulager a quelque part a l'intérieur de moi. Je voudrais me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas!

Gunn: "Il y a pleins de truc que t'as pas compris, comme par exemple qu'on veux plus de toi ici!"

Wesley: "Oui vous vous débrouillez tellement bien sans moi!"

C'est sur un ton sarcastique, très sarcastique que j'ai jeté cette réplique. je n'arrive plus a penser avant de parler, les mots s'écoulent seuls de ma bouche. Je vois Lorne et Cordélia entrer dans la pièce. Comme a son habitude Lorne laisse s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres une petite réplique et Gunn lui ordonne assez rapidement de la fermer.

Gunn: "Super idée de voler le fils d'Angel, le perdre était dans tes plans aussi?"

Wesley: "Vas-y rejettes la responsabilité sur les autres c'est ta spécialité!"

Gunn fait un grand pas vers moi, le regard menaçant.

Gunn: "Tu veux redire ça!"

Fred: "Non arrêtez!"

Fred c'était tenu a l'écart en prononçant ces paroles mais je les entends a peine puisque la colère prend toute la place dans ma tête en ce moment précis. Je fais aussi un grand pas vers Gunn en prenant à nouveau parole avec un des tons les plus provoquant, a la fois sincère que je peux avoir en stocks.

Wesley: "Admet le avec elle tu n'es pas à la hauteur!"

Une douleur intense a la joue apparaît subitement mais, je ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé. C'est en voyant le regard de Gunn que je comprend le geste qu'il a posé sur moi, j'entend Fred hurler le prénom de Gunn, voulant lui reprocher son geste. Je serre les poings et le frappe a mon tour et la bataille déclenche. J'entend la voie de Fred sans savoir ce qu'elle fait, sans remarquer qu'elle s'approche de nous.

Fred: "Enfin c'est de la folie"

Cordélia: "C'est exactement ce que veut Angelus!"

Je ne vois pas la scène, pour le moment je ne vois que Gunn devant moi et nous nous martelons de coups de poings au visage, au ventre puis je vois Lorne s'approcher. Je frappe à nouveau Gunn et vois à sa gauche Fred s'approcher. Entre 2 coups, je vois la main de Lorne ce poser sur l'épaule de Gunn. avant de pouvoir constater qui il frappe, je ne vois que Gunn lever le bras, donner un coup vers l'arrière pour m'infliger un sévère coup de poings a la mâchoire. Cependant un souvenir me heurte. Celui du cri de Fred juste avant que le coup soit donné à mon visage puis, j'entend Gunn prononcer le nom de mon amour. Je regarde aussitôt vers elle pour la découvrir sur le sol, la main sur la mâchoire, entouré de Lorne et Cordélia. Fred fixe Gunn avec un regard remplis de méprit à la fois attristé, comme si elle n'arrivait pas a croire le geste qu'il venait de poser...


	4. Le commencement

Signification numéro 2: À partir de ce moment je laisse les conditions de l'émission de côté. Je vais même probablement tout changer afin de pouvoir me concentrer sur la romance entre Fred et Wesley. Plus la peine de regarder les dvd! ;) (lol)

La tension baisse dans la pièce après cette scène de bataille momentané. Gunn, ravager par les remords quitte la pièce pour ce retirer dans sa chambre. Lorne s'assure que Fred va bien alors que je l'aide a ce redresser. Elle pose son regard sur moi un moment, les yeux humide. Je fait signe a Lorne que je vais m'occuper d'elle, celui ci s'installe donc sur un fauteuil en attende de la suite. Je prend la main de Fred dans la mienne et l'amène dans mon bureau.

Wesley: "Tu es certaine que ça va Fred?"

Elle me regarde et ne dit rien, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Le silence pèse dans la pièce puisque nous n'avons besoin d'aucune parole pour nous comprendre. Ses yeux triste me font rapidement comprendre qu'elle me demande de la serrer contre moi. Je m'exécute aussitôt. Mes mains ce glissent sur sa taille alors que je l'attire contre moi pour laisser mes mains glisser dans son dos, laissant donc mes bras enlacer sa fine taille. Ses petits bras fragile ce font rapidement une place contre mon dos. Je la sens resserrer son étreinte, inspirant profondément. Je peux constater, sur mon horloge, que nous avons passé 1minute 23 enlacé, silencieux quand Fred brise cette étreinte. Elle lève les yeux vers moi puis me sourit très faiblement.

Fred: "Oui, ça va mieux maintenant."

Je lui rend son sourire, rassurer puis, lui dit de m'attendre un instant. Elle acquiesce et s'assoie sur mon bureau, laissant ses jambes ce balader dans le vide. Elle joint ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis, me sourit d'un très mince sourire avant de regarder autre part. Je lui tourne dos puis, quitte mon bureau, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je me dirige vers la cuisine puis, prend un petit sac pour le remplir de glaçons. Je suis si soulager qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas! du moins je le crois bien... Si elle m'en veux elle cacher drôlement bien son jeu! Je cesse tout mouvements et disparaît dans le délicieux souvenir de notre baiser. Bien qu'il est été court, il m'a sembler durer une éternité. Durant un moment j'ai eu l'audace de croire que nos lèvres ne se sépareraient jamais.

Lorne: "Weslynouchet tu sais que les lits ont été créé pour y dormir, et non les planchers?"

J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux, Je n'avait pas remarquer que mes paupières c'étaient abaissé pour bien savourer ce souvenir. Je regardes Lorne puis attrape le sac de glaçons pour ensuite passer près de lui.

Wesley: "Je suis au courant merci."

Lui dis-je en lui lançant un sourire puis j'entre dans mon bureau. Fred n'a pas bouger d'un centimètre. Je la regarde longuement, elle ressemble a une petite fille, balançant ses pieds dans le vide. son regard ce détache du sol pour ce poser sur moi. Je referme la porte derrière moi et lève le sac de glaçons dans les airs afin de le lui montrer. Elle sourit sous cette attention.

Fred: "C'est gentil mais tu sais, ce n'était pas nécessaire."

Wesley: "Si, c'est nécessaire afin de prévenir l'enflure de ta joue! ...Attention c'est froid."

Tout en prononçant cette dernière phrase je pose le sac de glaçons contre sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux sous la douleur, je l'entend inspirer profondément mais, elle échappe par la même occasion un petit rire, probablement sous la caresse du froid. Je sens soudainement la main de Fred sur la mienne, Ses yeux s'ouvre aussitôt sous la surprise puis, un sourire timide apparaît sur son doux visage d'Ange. Je m'attend à ce qu'elle retire sa main mais a ma grande surprise, elle la laisse sur la mienne, la caressant subtilement en prenant possession du sac de glaçons puis afin de la laisser diriger le sac a sa guise, je retire doucement ma main, caressant aussi la sienne par la même occasion. Je me place ensuite devant elle puis la fie un moment. Une mèche de cheveu est tombé de sa peignures durant "la bataille" pour ce glisser devant son visage, je la repousse doucement derrière son oreille, caressant sa joue au passage. Elle me sourit, me fixe elle aussi.

Wesley: "J'adore te voir sourire..."

Ses joues prennent une teinte rosé alors qu'elle retire la glace un moment. elle posa sa main sur sa joue gelé puis me regarde.

Fred: "Heureusement j'y arrives toujours."

Wesley: "Tout va entrer dans l'ordre bien assez tôt, je te le promet."

Fred: "Je l'espère..."

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, la caressant avec mon pouce et lui sourit pour la réconforter. La porte s'ouvre, je retire ma main, me retourne. Lorne nous regarde un moment puis sourit à son tour.

Lorne: "Convocation à la grande salle, Cordy à trouvé quelque chose."

Fred fixe Lorne un moment puis sourit pour descendre de mon bureau. elle remet la glace sur sa joue puis ce dirige vers la porte. Je la fixe, me relève puis, quitte mon bureau èa mon tour.


End file.
